My Oppa And Me
by ChimmyL
Summary: T/N junto con una amiga van a un evento de bts, ella le queria dar un regalo especial a su bias jimin, asi que su amiga le dio el regalo extra que ella llevaba,lo entrego sin saber hasta depues de haberse ido ya del lugar, ¿que era el regalo?, ¿le traera consecuencias o la suerte de su lado? Advertencia 18


¡Hola!

Tenia mucho sin publicar xd muchas me mataran por no actualizar aun Mr. E Mra Uchiha :'v am sorry, me ha costado actualizar el capitudo ;-; de hecho lo estoy volviedo a escribir la pc murio antes de que pudiera guardar los cambios en el world y poder respaldarlo, pero ya sin falta subire nuevo capito, bueno seran dos (si estoy escribiedo dos capitulos al mismo tiempo) :'v solo esperenlos.

Bueno hoy traigo algo nuevo xd aun no decido si hacerlo one-shot o two-shot, pero bueno esta nueva historia sera un imagina, espero que les guste este imagina es de jimin, debo decir que me costo mucho escribirlo :u soy malisima escribiendo lemon, pero bueno espero que sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: jimin es propiedad de su mama y de Big Hit (:'v en un futro sera mio io lo se)

La historia es totalmente de mi autoria 7-7 digan no al plagio :'v si pienzan usarlo por lo menos den creditos y pidan previa autorizacion :v o les quemo el ransho! ok ok ya me calmo

N/A: Nombre de Amiga (por lo general esto de nota de autora, pero yolo lo tomaremos como nombre de amiga)

Ojo:

T/N: Tu nombre (Mas que obvio)

** Pensamientos

\- Dialogos

Bueno sin mas para aclarar o comentar les dejo el primer capitulo :D

My Oppa and My

Capítulo 1. El regalo.

Seúl, Corea del sur, 14 de Febrero.

14 de febrero un el día donde los enamorados se daban regalos especiales, se preparaban sorpresas como cenas románticas en algún restorán caro, los chicos le pedían matrimonio a sus novia o en el peor de los casos muchas parejas rompían; en esos momentos me alegraba de no tener una pareja para estas fechas.

Mi consuelo era que los chicos de BTS habían avisado días atrás que harían una con vivencia con las army, también anunciaron que tras una larga conversación entre ellos y con el staff de big hit harían una excepción para recibir regalos por parte de las fans, con la única condición de que cuando llegaran a sus manos, el personal del staff los revisarían ante que los chicos.

Claramente no iba a faltar al evento, estaba tan emocionada de verlos, para la ocasión había preparado preparado chocolates para todos y compre unos pequeños corazones de felpa para entregárselos.

Con días de anticipación le había pedido a N/A que me acompañara, para mi suerte también era army. Ella también llevaría pequeños regalos para los chicos, quedamos de vernos a las 4:30 pm, a unas calles de ahí y así llegar juntas al lugar.

Mientras íbamos de camino platicamos diversos temas cuando, pasaron un par de minutos hasta que por fin llegamos al lugar donde sería el evento, había una enorme fila, las chicas que estaban llevaban pequeños y grandes presentes para cada unos de los miembros, algunos eran chocolates, diademas de orejas de gato o de flores, gorritos bastante graciosos o simplemente peluches ya fueran osos o algún personaje de películas, series animadas o videojuegos.

-Sabes me hubiera gustado regalarle algo mas a jimin, no se algo más de uso personal –le comente de la nada un tanto distraída viendo los chocolates que estaban en mis manos como si fueran lo más maravilloso de la tierra.

-¿Y porque no lo hiciste? –me pregunto mientras arreglaba los moños de los chocolates y de una caja que no me había fijado que llevaba.

-Porque no supe que comprarle, además no le podría comprar cualquier cosa a jimin…

N/A guardo silencio por unos momentos como si estuviera pensando en algo, de pronto miro la caja que traía entre sus manos, sonrió para después voltear a verme.

-¿Por qué no le das mi regalo a jimin?, dentro de la caja esta una tarjeta, la puedo sacar y firmas con tu nombre.

-Claro que no, tu compraste eso para entregárselo a tu bias –me negué aceptar su regalo.

-Tranquila, realmente no pensaba entregarlo creo que es demasiado para suga, así que te lo doy a ti para que se lo des a jimin.

Aun no muy convencida acepte el regalo que ella me ofrecía, con una sonrisa saco la tarjeta que estaba dentro de la caja y me hizo ponerle mi nombre, estaba por meterla nuevamente en la caja cuando ella me detuvo, la mire con extrañeza ante su gesto.

-Yo la guardo, es que después no sabrás cerrar la caja –me quito la tarjeta para meterla nuevamente en la caja junto con un pequeño papelito blanco que no supe de donde salió, luego de haber metido la tarjeta con el papelito y cerrado bien la caja me la entrego – espero que le guste.

-Yo igual lo espero, de verdad te lo agradezco… juro que te lo pagare mas tarde o mañana.

-Descuida no es necesario, mejor avanza ya estamos a pocas chicas de pasar.

Mire al frente y efectivamente ya estábamos a unas cuantas chicas, tal vez unas seis o siete.

En ese momento me emocione y me pude nerviosa, tenía aunque no sabía lo que era, supongo que será una sorpresa.

Pasaron escasos minutos cuando por fin nos toco acercarnos a ellos, me puse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, el primero era jin cada que intentaba hablarle mi voz salía entre cortada de lo nerviosa que estaba.

Jin al notar mi nerviosismo me conto un chiste, realmente era malo pero me hizo reír e hizo que me relajara un poco.

Después de una corta platica con jin pase con tae, suga, namjoon, jungkook y hobi todos aceptaron los chocolates y corazones con una sonrisa a su estilo.

El último era jimin quien me recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-Jimin oppa, espero que le gusten los chocolates y el regalo adicional –le extendí los chocolates y la caja con una pequeña reverencia.

-Que linda, muchas gracias –tomo los obsequios con una gran sonrisa, inmediatamente una persona de el staff le quito los chocolates y la caja menos el corazón que se había caído a la mesa, lo tomo entre sus manos y empezó a jugar con él- Feliz San Valentín!

-Igualmente oppa Feliz San Valentín –me despedí de él con una enorme sonrisa, camine hasta la entrada y espere a N/A para poder irnos a nuestras respectivas casas.

Mientras caminábamos no pude evitar preguntarle a N/A que era lo que contenía la caja, cuando me dijo lo que era me quede para en medio de la calle con los ojos abiertos como plato.

-¡¿Eran qué?! –exclame alterada mientras ella me miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas.

-No seas tan exagerada no es para tanto.

-Te voy a… mejor dime exactamente como eran y si decían algo en particular…

-Pues son color negro y tiene un pequeño dibujo de un tiburón que dice ''Raw Comeme''.

En ese momento sentí que la sangre se había ido de mi cuerpo, sentí que me puse tan blanca como papel, internamente me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

-Di-dime una cosa, e-el pa-papel que metiste dentro de la caja, ¿Qué decía?.

-Decia ''Me gustaría verte con ellos puestos'' y puse la dirección de tu casa, internamente sabia que sacarías el tema del regalo extra –me lo dijo con una simpleza que parecía que estábamos hablando del clima y no de ropa interior con un mensaje nada decente.

-Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte –dije totalmente molesta, no lo podía creer eso era algo tan vergonzoso- de haber sabido lo que era lo no hubiera aceptado…

-Ya cálmate, no creo que pase nada malo… quizás pase algo bueno, una nunca sabe lo que pueda pasar –sin esperar mi respuesta retomo su andar.

A regaña dientes empecé a caminar detrás de ella por un par de calles más hasta que se despidió de mi con la mano y tomo un rumbo diferente al mío, durante el camino iba pensando en el dichoso regalo, probablemente a estas alturas ya lo había abierto y quizás hasta reído por ello o simplemente lo había votado a la basura.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que llegue a mi casa, me había dado una ducha con agua caliente y me había puesto un camisón de seda de tirantes delgados, después de una reconfortante ducha y una ligera cena me tire en el sofá más cercano.

No tenía ganas de moverme de ahí pero tenía que hacerlo en algún momento, lleve mi mirada al reloj que estaba cerca de la cocina ya casi era la media noche mi mente no dejaba de dar mil vueltas por el dichoso regalo, no quería ni imaginar lo jimin estaría pensando sobre aquel regalo.

-Aunque si me gustaría ver cómo le quedarían… -mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada, de repente se me vinieron miles de imágenes de jimin frente a mí, mostrándome como le habían quedado los bóxer –pero en qué rayos estoy pensado?

Me auto recrimine por pensar aquello, suspire resignada y me levante del sofá, camine hasta el interruptor de la luz para apagarla e irme acostar, estaba por apagar la luz cuando el timbre sonó.

Me pareció extraño que alguien me visitara a altas horas de la noche.

-¿Quién será? –pregunte a la nada como si esta me fuera a responder, me acerque a la puerta y la abrí lentamente.

-Hola, siento venir a esta hora –parado en la puerta estaba jimin con una pequeña sonrisa y un sonrojo poco visible.

No podía ser cierto, mis ojos subieron y bajaron por todo su cuerpo, discretamente me pellizque cerciorándome de que no era un sueño y entonces caí en cuenta de que no era un sueño, que era complemente real, park ji min estaba ahí parado.

-¿Oppa qué haces aquí?, mejor dicho… ¿por qué estas fuera de tu casa tan tarde?-pregunte aun sin poder creérmelo aunque por dentro gritaba como una fangirl.

-Vi tu regalo –el pequeño sonrojo poco perceptible se volvió más visible –puedo pasar?

Me quede de piedra al escuchar aquello, mi mente se puso totalmente en blanco, mi cara se sentía demasiado caliente, no sabía que decir solo atine a hacerme a un lado para que el pudiera entrar y así lo hizo.

-No me imagine que alguien me daría algo así -dijo en un leve susurro mientras se adentraba en la sala.

Sentí como cara se ponía más caliente, mataría a N/A si eso haría, pero antes tendría que lidiar con esa situación.

-Vera oppa… yo quería hacerle un regalo extra además de los chocolates y el corazón de felpa, pero no supe que mas darle y…

Jimin caminaba por toda la sala viendo unas pocas fotos que tenia para después tomar asiento en el sofá de dos personas, no pude evitar escanearlo con la mirada más detalladamente estaba tan sexy que no fui capaz de seguir hablando.

-¿Y?... Bueno me sorprendió el regalo pero más aun la nota, pero aquí estoy, he venido para que me veas con el regalo, tal y como pediste.

-O-oppa… N-no –Mis palabras se cortaron cuando jimin se levantó y delante de mí empezó desvestirse.

*¡Dios mío! Si sigue así me lanzo a él y pido que me haga suya* pensé sin poder apartar mis ojos de él.

Jimin ya estaba casi desnudo delante mío, salvo por los bóxers negros con la inscripción de ''cómeme'' y el pequeño tiburón, mi sonrojó se incremento aun mas al ver detalladamente la parte del ''cómeme'' estaba medio deformada por la excitación que jimin tenía en ese momento.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó de forma coqueta pero con un toque risueño.

Lentamente se fue acercando a mí, me mantuve inmóvil en un solo lugar en todo momento, me agarró las manos y se las puso alrededor de su cuello.

Sentía que estaba alucinando, no creía posible estar así con la persona que mas amaba y que era imposible para mí, pero todo pensamiento se esfumó de mi cabeza cuando sentí los labios de jimin sobre los de los míos.

En ese momento me sentía tan nerviosa que me costó seguir a jimin, el beso había empezado lento y dulce, luego empezó a intensificarse jimin parecía poseído por una extraña fuerza.

No me di cuenta en qué momento nos empezamos a encaminar hacia el sofá mas grande, cuando reaccione estaba acostada con jimin encima de mi.

-O-oppa, pa-para...-dije cuando jimin empezó a descender por mi cuello.

Él se frenó, medio confundido.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó-¿no te gusta?, ¿hice algo mal?.

-Yo...no es eso-respondí apenada-es que yo...quería saber porque...haces esto oppa.

Jimin se quedo en shoock, ¿qué por qué lo hacía?, seguro que ni el mismo lo sabia solo se había dejado llevar por el momento tal cual lo había hecho yo.

Por la mirada de le puse, el de inmediato supo que debía decir algo, por su mente el debió imaginar que yo no era como las demás y que yo no me entregaría como una mujer cualquiera.

-Porque me gustaste desde el momento en el que te vi, sabía que no te vería de nuevo después de que todo acabara, pero cuando abrí el regalo que me diste y leí la nota no lo pensé ni un segundo para usarlo y venir hasta aquí.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, ¿de verdad había escuchado bien?, ¿el había venido hasta aquí por mi?

Los labios de jimin volvieron a reclamar mis labios, esta vez no me resistirá me dejaría llevar por el momento, como un poseído empezó a besar nuevamente mi cuello desenfrenadamente.

Se sentía tan bien, era delicioso estar así con él, mi pulso empezó a acelerarse y la respiración se me entrecortó.

Jimin me retiro el camisón de seda en un dos por tres, en ese momento sentí una infinita vergüenza su mirada estaba fijamente puesta en mis pechos aun cubiertos por el sujetador, poco a poco acerco hasta ellos y enterró su rostro entre ellos mientras me desabrochaba el sostén.

*Ay no que vergüenza *pensé al ya estar sin el sujetador.

Un gemido escapó de mis labios cuando él llevo sus manos a cada uno de mis senos.

Suave, así era como se sentía el rose de sus dedos en mis pechos, mas gemidos poco audibles empezaban a salir de mi boca, al parecer para él era el mejor sonido del mundo, pues empezó a masajearlos con mas entusiasmó.

Pronto sustituyó una de sus manos por su boca y mis gemidos se hicieron mucho más fuertes.

-¿Sabes una cosa T/N?-preguntó pasando su lengua por mi cuello- te toca a ti cumplir con la otra escritura.

-¿Es-critura?-pregunte desconcentrada.

No sabía de lo que me hablaba, mi mente en esos momentos no coordinaba bien.

Jimin señaló hacia abajo y entonces comprendí a lo que se refería.

¿Cómo me podía pedir eso? apenas era mi primera vez, no sabía qué hacer.

-Pero... oppa yo...

-Cúmpleme el capricho, yo te cumplí el tuyo ¿no?

*Bueno si, pero no era del todo mi capricho… aunque momentos atrás había estado soñado con eso*

-Pero yo no sé, que debo hacer...

-Venga no es tan complicado T/N, sino me voy-dijo divertido, levantándose- ¿quieres que me vaya?

-No –de eso si que estaba segura, no quería que se fuera.

Con torpeza dirigí mis manos al borde de sus bóxers, trague grueso y se los baje.

*Oh, my god* no podía creer lo que estaba por hacer.

Jimin tenía los ojos cerrados, sentir mi aliento tan cerca de aquella parte tan sensible lo volvía loco.

Agarró mi cabeza y la acercó tanto a su miembro que la distancia entre mi boca y él apenas era de un milímetro.

Indecisa di una pequeña lamida a la punta haciendo que jimin se arqueara de placer.

Me anime un poco más cuando vi las reacciones de jimin, me metí su miembro entero en la boca.

-Umm T/N -gruñó de forma poco audible.

Se sentía tan bien, ver los gestos que jimin hacia, me complacía que el roce de mi lengua con su hombría lo complaciera tanto, pero ambos queríamos más.

Jimin me volvió a tumbar en el sofá, retiro mi ropa interior y me miró a los ojos mientras se colocaba un preservativo.

Nunca hubiera creído posible llegar a estar así con jimin, había tenido sueños eróticos con el pero esto los superaba por mucho.

Mi ceño se frunció cuando sentí la lenta intromisión del jimin, dolía y mucho, pero el dulce beso de jimin apaciguaba un poco el dolor y quejidos que escapaban de mi garganta.

No era brusco, me trataba muy delicadamente como si temiera que me fuera a romper, pude sentir en cada poro que era cierto lo que él me había dicho, yo le gustaba.

Su miembro se introdujo por completo en mi, el se quedó quieto esperando que el dolor pasara.

-Ya te puedes mover oppa –susurre cerca de su cuello.

De reojo percibí que sonrió cálidamente, tal vez yo fuese ese amor que él buscaba, tal vez ya estábamos destinados a estar juntos, sin evitarlo en mi boca se formo una sonrisa.

Jimin se empezó a mover, primero lento después el ritmo de su embestidas se fueron haciendo más rápidas.

No había palabras para describir lo que ambos sentíamos en ese momento, simplemente nos lo demostrábamos con besos y caricias.

-O-oppa…

-T/N...

Ambos llegamos al éxtasis al mismo tiempo, lentamente se separo de mi sin apartar su mirada de mi, baje la mirada sonrojada.

En lo que el iba a tirar el preservativo me empece a vestir

-¿Dónde puedo tirar esto? –pregunto después de haberse retirado el preservativo.

Le señale el bote de basura de la cocina, se encamino hacia ella y poco después el volvió a reaparecer, yo me encontraba vistiéndome.

-de verdad lamento lo del regalo, yo no sabía que era una amiga me lo dio…

-Ya no importa, creo que el regalo ha sido lo de después.

Termine de vestirme, mi vista se mantuvo fija en el mientras se vestia.

-¿Qué harás mas tarde?

-Nada, ¿Por qué?

-Te quiero invitar a salir, después de esto quiero conocer todo de mi novia

Guarde silencio, ¿había dicho que soy su novia?, sentí las ganas de saltar a sus brazos y envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo, pero me controle y respondí de la forma más relajada que pude.

-Me parece una buena idea.

Sin más palabras ambos caminos hacia la puerta donde nos despedimos con un beso dulce y a la vez apasionado, antes de que se fuera nos intercambiamos los números y asi estar mensajeando en lo que el llegaba a su casa.

Sin duda alguna ese había sido el mejor san valentín de mi vida, N/A ser salvo de una golpiza que le iba a dar.

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo espero que haya sido de su agrado xd recuerden que acepto criticas, sugerencias, tomatazos y jimin's, si quieren un segundo capitulo solo diganme y con gusto lo hare o si quieren un capitulo de cada uno de los chicos y/o tringulos amorosos xd

Este capitulo tambien estara publicado en wattpad.

:'v por cierto si no lo han notado volvi a cambiar el nombre xd pase de NellyV95, Chissuke love a ChimChim Little, tambien estare con el mismo name en wattpad.

¡Momento publicitario!

Las invito a seguir la pagina de ARMY of BTS 7u7 hay unos momazos bien shidos, videos bellos y zukulemthos, informacion, etc. :v si llegan a ler esto... love puerks

chao Chao


End file.
